SoulxAhora  True Love
by LightandDeath
Summary: SUMMARY IS AT THE BEGGAIN OF STORY!    XD


~{Author Notes: Hey! Iam LIVE! Whoo Yay! Anyways... This is a little something I did ^^ This is a crossover between Soul Eater and Naruto. This is my OC / RPC Ahora Mian. She is A Naruto OC/ RPC.

Basiclly... This is a love story between Soul - Eater Evans and Ahora Mian. It includs Kiba Inuzuka and other Naruto Charater's. Soul and Many more might be OOC [Out Of Charater] In some parts ^^;

But I hope it's good anyways... Soo... This si the first hev so enjoy!... Oh... And.. If you would like to see what Ahora looks like look here - -

.com/#/d35zegn MattyPineapple is me okay! Just too clear that... SO... Yeah... Enjoy! Comment and all that jazz okay ^^. Much Love! 3 LightandDEATH~ }~

_**~#~#~ Soul's Point Of View ~#~#~**_

Her eyes shine from across the garden. Her smile lit up the sky. Her long glossy hair plays in the brezze. She was so beautiful even at the age of Six. She was. It was the first time I seen her, But I fell in love. I was only Seven. I was just a kid who thought he was in love. But when I think back, I was truly in love. I still am now. Ten years later and I've not set a eye on her since.  
I sigh walking though the corridoor's of my apartment, going into the living room. I throw myself onto the sofa and just stare blankly into space. The tick - tok of the clock seems to be the only thing I can hear, I sigh and look over at the book case. A photo frame stands out, and a sliver ring on a chain hang's from it. I stand and walks over to it.  
I smile to myself. "Heh..." I pick the frame up. The photo is of me and my older brother Wes. And also. The girl I loved. "Ahora..." Her eyes bright as ever, my smile so sweet But her hair catches me, her long oh so long hair gracefully falls down her back and over her sholders. Her dark purple locks fall in her face covering half of her eyes.  
'I wounder what she's up to now...' I smile once more and place it back in it usal spot. I will see her again. Some how, Some where but I will. I promissed myself I would.

_**~#~#~ Ahora's Point Of View ~#~#~**_

Nine years have been and gone. They've been gone so long. I miss them truly. I sigh deeply as I walk though the misty cold graveyard. Today is the Anniversary of my familys death. They died defending the village in a war. I was seven years old and I watched my family fall.. One by one. My uncel saved me. My uncel risked his life to save me.  
But it was too late. The demons took over me, and controlled me. I killed many that day. Including my own Father. 'I'm sorry Father'  
A single tear falls from my eye. I wipe it away as I make it my family's graves. Grave stones laying in a row. My Mother and Father in the center. My older brothers lay next to them on each side. My little sister lays next to my uncel. My dear uncel. I used to look up to him. I turly loved him the most. I kneel down and brush the dead weeds from each grave. I lay fresh flowers and water jars. I looks at each one and then close my eyes to pray. I stand looking down once more before walking away.

_**~#~#~ Soul's Point Of View ~#~#~**_

I sigh bored leaning back in my chair in the detention room. 'Great all I need right now is detention...' Blackstar and I was caught racing around the school. I chuckle at the thought Sid and many more teachers running after us.  
"Yahoo!~ The Great Blackstar won! No one can beat me! The great Blackstar!" He screams in my ear still..  
"Yeah yeah... We all know" I look at him. He just stands there laughing and grining. Same old Blackstar. He never changes. I smrik showing my sharpe teeth.  
"Ah hem..." We both look towards the door. Stein stands glaring at us. "Lord Death wants to see you- He takes a puff from his Cigarette before smriking.  
He creeps my out when he smriks. I shiver before standing up. "Yahoo! Lord Death wants the great Blackstar! Yay! Hahaha!" Blackstar jumps up and down excitedly.  
"Not you. Just Soul." Stein coldly says before walking away. Blackstar stops midair and frowns. I shake my head before walking after Stein.  
We walk into the 'Death Room'. Lord Death stands back facing us. "You wanted to see me?" I sigh looking up at him.  
He turns around. "Hey! Hi! Soul! Yes yes... I do want to see you... Its a matter of importants." He answers in his usal own way.  
I just stand there waiting for him to talk. "I want you too go on a little trip!" He cheerfuly claps his hands.  
"Trip? What kind of trip?... Wheres Maka? Should'nt she be here too?" I look around.  
He shakes his head. " Nope! Just you. I'm just sending you... You will be going to a village somewhere in the north. Konoha." He points at me grining.  
I sigh. 'Konoha?... I've heard that from somewhere.'  
"You'll be leaving tonight. Stein will give you all the imformation." He grins and points too Stein. I sigh and slight smiles.  
I walk to Stein and he hands me some papers including a map. "You head north for a day or so... Then north - east for a another few days. You should get there by next monday."  
He simply puts it. 'Wow... Thats a long trip... Should be fun.' "Thanks... Sounds cool" I smrik and walk off.

_**~#~#~ Ahora's point of view ~#~#~**_

I was on my way to my house from a day of training, When the hokage called me into her office. I walk though the village heading towards the main offices.  
"Yo! Mian! Wait up!" I turn to my name beening called, I giggle as I see Kiba running at me on the back of his trusted steed. Akamaru.  
"Kiba. I've told you. Call me Ahora. Not Mian." I look away and continue walking.  
Kiba jumps of Akamaru and catches up to me. He looks at me with his hands behind his head. "Sorry. But I'm so used to calling you Mian..." He smriks.  
I smile looking at him from the corner of my eye. "So... Where you heading? Or are you just here to bug me?" I look ahead.  
He chuckles. "Im going to the hokages offices... and since when do I bug my girlfriend?" He looks at me. I smile and stop then look at him.  
He stops and looks at me confussed. "Why you stop?... Whats-" I cut him off by kissing him on the lips softly. I pull away to look at him. His confussed expression makes me giggle. I cup his face and kiss his cheeck before walking on. After a minute or two, He catches up and hugs me from the back and walks on too.  
We make it the hokage's offices. We let each other go and knock on the door. "Come in..." We open the door and walk in. Lady Tsuande sits at her desk woth Shizuen standing behind her smiling at us. "Mr Inuzuka. Miss Mian. Welcome" Shizuen greets us and bows. We bow back. As I stand stright a shining light flashes in my eye.  
I look to the corner of the room. A dark figure leans on the wall. I narrow my eyes to look more closly. All I see is teeth. Sharpe teeth at that. "Mian? You okay?"  
Kiba taps my shoulder. I look back at him. "Yeah... Im fine.. " I smile to ensure him. I peek back at the corner but all I see is a blank wall.  
"I called you both here today. Because I need you both to do a important task for me." Lady Tsuande looks at us intently.  
"Like what? What sort of task?" Kiba asked. "We will be getting a important guest soon. He has came a long way..." She glances at me. "Too see a very important... person"  
"What's that got ot do with us?" I look at her. She smiles wickedly. I stay emotionless.  
"This person has came all this way to see... one of you." She leans back in her chair with her eyes closed. Kiba looks at me, then back at Lady Tsunade.  
"Who is this person anyway?" He asked. Lady Tsunade peeks out of one of her eyes. "You'll find out in due time..." She smiles yer again and spins around in her chair.  
Thats a I sign that we should go. We bow and walk out the office. Kiba looks at me again. "Hey? Whats eating you?" He smriks.  
"Nothing... Why?" I look up at him. Something is eating me. I got this werid feeling about this person. I wounder who he is. I wounder who he knows out of us?  
I shrug at my thoughts and walks down the hall way. Kiba catches me up and stop me from walking any more. "Hey?... Kiba what is it know? I want to go home. I want to sleep"  
I groan, droping my arms lazyly. A wicked looking smrik creeps long Kiba's face. 'Whats he up too?' I blink confussed at his expression. He cocks a earbrow at me and winks deavously. "Kiba?... What are you thinking?..." I back up slight against the wall as Kiba closes in on me. I hit the wall with my back. He has cornerd me, Like Iam his prey.  
"Kiba..." I gasp out as his hands pin me to the wall. I gulp. He looks me dead in the eye, His slit pupils widen. His wildness is coming out. His hands grib on mine and holds them up above my head. I sqruim. "K-Kiba... Not here... Someone might seen us..." I look around for any sign of people coming or going.  
"No one will see us..." He leans down and bites my bottom lip. I cant help but moan. I've allways loved Kiba's wildness. He's just so gawd damn sexy!. I lick my now bloodly lip. I smrik. My mouth suddenly goes dry and longs for Kiba's lips. I tounge to hold it in. Kiba's left hand slowly lets go of my hands but his other hand still holds mine prisoner.  
His hand lowers and slowly slides against my body. I watch as it goes lower ... and lower... and lower... I start to pant lightly. His eyes still glued to mine.  
His hand gently snakes it's way around my body. I moan lightly. "Kiba..." I breath out. My words filled with lust and need.  
His hand still makes it way downwards. Lower and lower. His lips moist and warm, They taught me. They call my name. Saying... 'Kiss me... I know you want to..'  
I lean forward as much as I can and breath in his husky scent before I plant and lust and needy kiss on his lips. He kisses me back with passion.  
"Urrr... Excuse me?..." 'Huh? Who... Said that?' We both pull away and looks towards the open coridoor. A guy with sliver hair and crimson red eyes stands there looking at us.  
"What?" Kiba snaps at him. I look this guy other. Funny... He has no charka pattern. He looks familar, Like.. From a dream or a memorie. I gasp as the thought comes rushing back. It was my sixth birthday party. He was there, So was his... Family... I was walking around loooking for my uncle. I found him talking to some people. People who look just like him. The... Evans. The Evans that's right. He's there son. "Soul!" I think out loud.  
He looks at me. "Yeah?... You know me?" He puts his hands in his jean pockets. Kiba lets my hands go and stands in front of me. He growls and stares at him. Soul just stands there still looking at me. "Who the hell are you?... We dont know you now go away!" Kiba grits his teeth. "Kiba... Leave him alone" I step infront of him.  
Kiba looks at me then just puffs and walks away. I was about to go after him but my head tells me 'No!' I sigh and turn to Soul.  
"Sorry about him... He's just abit over protective." I shrug. He just smriks showing of his really sharpe teeth. He must of been the one I saw in Lady Hokage's office before.  
"Your Soul right? Soul Evans..." He drops his smriks and he looks like he shiverd. I dunno. I shake my head. "Yeah... Thats me... How do you know?" He places his hands in his jacket pokect. "I know you ... from somewhere... My sixth birthday party... You and your family was there..." I simply say. He just stands emotionless.  
"How you know that?... Who are you?" He asked sounding rather chilled and cooled. I smile and put out my hand.  
"Iam Ahora... Ahora Mian" ...


End file.
